Konata's Unlikely Hero
by del2007
Summary: When Kagami and Miyuki head off to America for college, Konata and Tsukasa find themselves spending more time together, but will a series of events make them closer than they ever imagined?
1. The Departure

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it's another Lucky Star romance story, but most are KonataxKagami, so I'm hoping this will be a bit different. Enjoy!**

Konata Izumi, Patricia Martin and the other staff of the Cosplay Café took a bow after another tiring performance of Hare Hare Yukai, as the audience gave their usual standing ovation. Konata looked on at the happily as she stood back up and waved. It was lucky she was such a massive fan of Haruhi, meaning she still loved every time she and the others got to perform it. Despite her happiness however, she knew this time was tinged with a little sadness.

"Attention everyone," Konata began, causing the applause to die down, "Unfortunately this is the last performance you're going to see from our colleague Patricia. After a fantastic year at the café, she's heading back home to America to go to college, so can everyone give her an extra special round of applause. We'll miss you, Patty-chan!" Patricia bowed again as everyone, including the other girls, gave her the loudest applause she'd ever heard at the cafe.

"Thank you everyone, I've loved working here so much, and I'll miss you all " Patricia blushed a little at all the solo attention she was getting and stepped off stage with the others, heading through to the staff area.

"Hey Patty," Konata came up behind her after she had finished changing, "Me and the other girls were wondering if you would let us take you out for dinner as a sort of leaving present."

"That's really nice of you to offer," Patricia replied as she gathered up her belongings and got ready to leave, "But I already have plans with Kagami and Miyuki." Konata looked at her curiously. This was the third time in as many weeks that the three of them had been hanging out together on their own. It struck her as slightly odd. Patricia wasn't even in the same year as the other two, and had only ever spent time with them when Konata and others had been there too.

"You know, you three have been spending a lot of time together lately," Konata stated with her finger on her chin thoughtfully, "You guys having a threesome or something?" Patricia laughed. While Kagami would have yelled at or thumped her for saying something like that, and Miyuki would have simply blushed in embarrassment, Patty was one of the few people who really got Konata's often perverted sense of humour. It was something she was going to miss about her when she moved back home.

"Ha, I wish," Patricia joked, "No, it's just..." She stopped herself, and looked at Konata apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but Kagami and Miyuki asked me not to say anything. It's nothing bad though, don't worry," she quickly added on seeing the change in Konata's expression. "It's just something the two of them want to tell you themselves." Now Konata was even more intrigued.

"Hmm, well, they are both coming over to mine tomorrow night," Konata thought out loud, "I guess I can find out then." Patricia nodded smiling.

"Well, even if you're not free tonight, but we should make sure to hang out one last time before you have to go home."

"Absolutely Kona-chan."

"Hey guys, I made some snacks, knock yourselves out." Konata entered her room with a tray of food as Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki sat looking through her endless collection of video games for something to play. Their high school graduation had been a few weeks previously, and all of them had decided to spend some time together relaxing and having fun before college and university began for them. Konata would be starting a computer science course, Kagami was starting law, Miyuki a medical degree, and Tsukasa, unable to decide, had gone for a general social sciences course for now.

"Thanks," Kagami said, reaching straight for a pile of Pocky. "You keep your mouth shut," she added, on seeing Konata grin at her excitement at the snack, and started eating one of the sticks hungrily.

"What do you think we should play?" Tsukasa asked, unable to decide from all the games on offer.

"How about Mario Kart?" Konata suggested shrugging.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tsukasa asked nervously, looking over at Kagami.

"It's fine," Konata said, "Yu-chan is at Minimi's, my dad's working at his new night job, and the next door neighbours are out of town tonight."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Kagami protested, knowing she was the current topic of conversation.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHERE DID THAT EVEN COME FROM! OH DAMN!" Fifteen minutes later, the girls were playing through a tournament and Kagami was raging at game as usual, convinced the game had some sort of vendetta against her.

"YES! FIRST AT LAST!" Kagami yelled in triumph as she reached pole position for the first time that night. Konata giggled next to her, and Kagami glanced over to her section of the screen to see her character with a blue shell in her grasp.

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU LITTLE FREAK!" Konata just giggled again and fired off the shell. A few seconds later, Kagami's character was bounced off the track and by the time she got back on, she'd slipped down to ninth place.

"I GIVE UP ON THIS STUPID GAME!" Kagami through down her controller in defeat.

"Come on Kagami, don't rage quit on us again," Konata mock-complained, pausing the game. In reality of course, she found Kagami's attitude to certain video games hilarious.

"So," Konata decided to change the subject before Kagami got too heated, "Patty told me the other day that there was something you and Miyuki wanted to talk to me about." Kagami and Miyuki looked nervously at each other before Kagami shrugged.

"I guess now is as good a time as any. Miyuki?" Kagami stated, receiving a nod from her friend. She took a deep breath. They'd already told both their families the news,but had been waiting for the right moment to tell Konata, and especially Tsukasa.

"Okay. You guys know that we both got accepted to the same university?" Tsukasa nodded in excitement.

"Yes, I knew you both would! You're going to be a great lawyer someday, Onee-chan, and Miyuki's going to an amazing doctor. I wish I was as smart as you two."

"Thanks, Tsukasa," Kagami smiled back at her, "But, there's something else I didn't tell you. The university we're going to, it's... in America." Tsukasa's expression changed immediately to one of surprised sadness. Even Konata had a look of bewilderment on her face, something none if the girls were used to seeing.

"You're...you're leaving me?" Tsukasa struggled to say, Kagami feeling her twin's words like a knife through her heart. This is exactly what she'd been afraid of. Tsukasa had been upset enough when she'd first found out her and Kagami weren't going to be in the same class in first year of high school. Kagami quickly scooted round and put her arm round her sister.

"I'm not leaving you, Tsukasa," Kagami said softly, "It's only for a year, and I'll be back home for Christmas. I promise we'll Skype everyday." Tsukasa sniffed, Kagami's reassuring words being enough to stop her from crying.

"I know it'll be hard, and I'll really miss you too, but I think this could be good for you Tsukasa. It'll be a chance for you to become independent. I've always known you're a lot stronger and braver than you think you are, and also, I think this could be a really good opportunity for me." Kagami meant every word she said. She'd always felt that Tsukasa's reliance on her was holding her younger twin back. Seeing Tsukasa had calmed down, she released her grip on her.

"That's why you've been spending so much time with Patty-chan," Konata stated, it all starting to click for her. Miyuki nodded smiling.

"Patricia-san was kind enough to teach us some English before we left. Also, our university isn't far from where we live, so she's also been telling us about the area and has also offered to show us round and help us settle in when we arrive."

"So, when do you leave?" Konata asked.

"Our flights are booked for two weeks time," Miyuki answered.

"Hey Konata," Kagami began, "How about I help you clear up some of these dishes." Taking this as a sign Kagami needed to talk to her about something, Konata nodded, picking up the empty plates from the snacks while Kagami got the trays. They left the room together as Miyuki explained all about where she and Kagami would be living,which seemed to be cheering Tsukasa up.

"I'm really going to miss you Kagami," Konata said, in a rare moment of sincerity, as they walked down the stairs.

"I'll miss you too, Konata. It's not gonna be the same without my weird like Otaku being around."

"I'll just need to give you a life size cardboard cut-out of me to keep in your bedroom so you never get lonely," Konata said with her trademark cat-like grin.

"Geez, I can't even get sentimental for a second without you turning it into something weird," Kagami said with a look of annoyance, although she was glad Konata was being her usual self. It was enough dealing with her sister being upset without her best friend too. Both girls were silent for a few moments as they put the empty plates in the sink.

"Konata, in all seriousness, there is something I'd like to ask to you to do."

"Name it," Konata accepted, thinking she would just want to her to feed her fish or something.

"Look after Tsukasa for me while I'm away." Konata looked at her friend. She really hadn't been expecting a request like that.

"I meant what I said before," Kagami continued, "That she's stronger than she thinks she is, and I know she'll still have the rest of our family and everything, it's just that, well, I trust you, and I know she does too." A smile crept on to Konata's face. Knowing Kagami trusted her with the most precious thing in her life made her feel a little closer to the tsundere.

"Of course I will, Kagami."

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you." Kagami pulled her friend into a hug.

"Hey, I think those snacks you had earlier have already gone to your stomach," Konata teased, "I'm finding it harder to get my arms all the way round." Kagami broke the hug.

"Okay, comments like that I am not going to miss."

Exactly two weeks later, the entire Hiiragi and Takara families, along with Patricia, Konata, Yutaka, Minimi and Hiyori were gathered in the early morning at the airport for the three girls' flight to the US.

"Uggh," Konata moaned, lying down on a bench, "Why did you have to book such an early flight? I was up all night gaming, I barely got any sleep."

"And how exactly is that our fault?" Kagami retorted, as she hugged all of her family members in turn. "Come on, get up, I want to give you a proper hug goodbye." Konata reluctantly stretched and stood up. She walked over and hugged Miyuki and Patricia, as Kagami finished with her family, save Tsukasa, who she wanted to say goodbye to last.

"Take care of yourself," Kagami said as she embraced her blue-haired friend for the last time in a while, "And work hard when you start college. Remember I won't be there for you to copy homework from."

"Yeah, yeah," Konata replied smiling, everything having gone in one ear and out the other. Finally, as Konata stepped back, Kagami could see only one person to say goodbye to. Tsukasa was clearing trying her best to hold back tears, and Kagami had to admit she was struggling a little herself. She stepped forward in front of her sister and took her hand.

"Don't worry, Tsukasa, like I said, you'll be fine," Kagami said. Before she had a chance to say anything else, her sister grabbed her into a hug she was sure was going to break a few of her ribs.

"Have...have a great time at university Onee-chan," Tsukasa said, having given up trying not to cry and letting her tears flow freely, "And promise you'll phone me as soon as you arrive."

"I promise Tsukasa," Kagami said as her twin reluctantly let her go.

"We better get going," Patricia said, glancing at her watch, "We don't have much time before our gate closes." The three girls quickly gathered up their luggage, and headed off through security.

"See ya later guys!" Konata shouted happily after them as they disappeared round a corner, while Tsukasa just continued to stare at the spot Kagami had vanished from, teary-eyed. Konata turned to see this, and decided now was a good a time as any to carry out her promise to Kagami.

"Hey Tsukasa, do you wanna get some ice-cream? I saw this nice little place at the other side of the terminal."

"That sounds good, Kona-chan." Tsukasa smiled for the first time since she'd arrived at the airport as they headed off together with the others. It was going to be a weird few months.

 **A/N:** **Thanks for reading, Feel free to leave reviews, and please point out any mistakes I've made (such as mixing up yukata and Yutaka, I've done that before). I'll try and have the next chapter up in a week or so.**


	2. Beer and Confessions

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter, in particular** **Christopherweeblingjr for letting me know about the horizontal separator. Sorry for taking a while to post this, I was away in London and then at a comic-con with my very own eccentric otaku friend. Hope you enjoy!**

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying over tonight, Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked as she stepped over the threshold of the Izumi household out of the poring rain.

"Of course not, Tsukasa," Konata replied, smiling, "You'll be keeping me company. After all, the house is going to be empty tonight." Her smile faded at these words, and Tsukasa knew exactly why from the various large bags packed around the hallway of the house.

"When is she leaving?" Tsukasa inquired gently, not wanting to upset her friend any further.

"Yui-nee-san is coming to pick her up any minute now," Konata replied, flatly. "Tsukasa,you're soaked!" she broke out of her melancholy immediately after seeing how drenched her friend was.

"Come here," Konata said, grabbing Tsukasa by the hand and dragging her through to a chair in the kitchen next to a radiator. "I'll make you some tea to warm you up." Tsukasa smiled as her friend walked off to the other side of the room, humming. It was two weeks since she had said goodbye to her twin at the airport, and she was gradually getting used to the idea that she wouldn't be around for the next few months, but, true to her word, Kagami had spoke to Tsukasa every day on Skype, which had kept her spirits up.

Inevitably, with her sister and one of her closest friends on the other side of the world for now, she had been spending more time with her other friends, including Konata, Yutaka, Minami and the others, but tonight would be the first time she had been alone with Konata since her sister and Miyuki's departure.

"Onee-chan, I think I've got everything." Tsukasa was snapped out of her thoughts by the arrival of Konata's salmon-haired cousin the kitchen doorway. She was the reason Konata needed company tonight. After over a year living with the Izumis, Yutaka was going back to her own home. The fact was, although everyone had tried not to make it obvious to Yutaka, that the close proximity to Ryoo High wasn't the only reason the youngster has been staying there. Her and Yui's parents had been going through some problems with their marriage and figured it was best to keep their youngest daughter out of it, particularly with her frail health. However, after months of counselling, it seemed their relationship was beginning to get back on track, causing them to decide it was time for Yutaka to come home. She was leaving that night, and with Konata's father also working late, it would just be her and Tsukasa.

"Hey,Yu-chan," Konata greeted her cousin, "You looking forward to going home?"

"Yeah, It'll be nice to have mum and dad around again," Yutaka said brightly, "But I am going to miss you," she added, frowning. Konata moved over to the doorway and brought her surrogate little sister into a hug. Only a few weeks after her best friend left, she felt she was losing her cousin too.

"I'll miss you too. But you won't be far away, remember? And you know you are welcome here for sleepovers any time you want." Yutaka's smile returned on hearing this. As if on cue, screeching tires could be heard outside, signalling the arrival of the girl's road-menace older sister.

"Hey guys, we're here for Yutaka!" Yui gave her usual load greeting as she barged in through the door, not bothering to knock, of course.

"Hang on, _we're_?" Konata said to herself in confusion. Stepping out into the hallway, she was surprised to see Yui had been accompanied by Konata's now former teacher, Nanako Kuroi, who looked like she was about to throw up.

"Next time, I'm driving," she said as she tried to regain her balance. It never ceased to amaze her how terrible her traffic-cop friend's driving could be sometimes.

"Miss Kuroi, what are you doing here?" Konata asked.

"Well, when I found out Yui was visiting my favourite student, I figured I should tag along," Kuroi said happily, her sickness from the car ride seeming to vanish from her face, "Oh, and Hiiragi too," she added, seeing the now mostly dry lilac-haired girl stroll through from the kitchen. Tsukaka frowned, not sure if she had just been insulted or not.

"It is nice to see you," Konata said honestly. While they still talked regularly in their RPG, it was refreshing for them to see each other in person for the first time since graduation.

"Oh, and I have a present for ya," Kuroi added excitedly as she gestured to a plastic bag she was carrying and led the way back into the kitchen,where Yutaka was still gathering the rest of her things from some drawers, apparently her earlier assertion of being completely packed having been a little premature. Upon reaching the dining table, Kuroi put the bag down and produced ten cans of Asahi.

"You got us beer?" Konata asked, surprised. She had to confess she'd never tried it, having only had sips of fruit-based alcoholic drinks occasional, usually at Christmas.

"But..but,we're not old enough to drink yet," Tsukasa said nervously, glancing at Yui, genuinely fearing she was about to be arrested.

"Hey, I won't tell anyone if you don't," Yui replied, winking.

"Go on, try some," Kuroi insisted, opening two of the cans and handing them to the girls. Konata took a sip, and looked thoughtful for a second.

"It's not bad," she finally said, taking another, larger swig. Suddenly, Tsukasa felt all eyes on the room on her. Deciding to get it over with, she slowly brought the can up to her lips, and took a tiny sip. She instantly regretted it, as she coughed and spluttered while Konata slapped her back.

"It's so bitter!" Tsukasa exclaimed, her sweet tooth not quite liking it. Kuroi cackled.

"It can be an acquired taste," she explained, still laughing, "Anyway, you two enjoy it!"

After a brief catch-up, and discussions of upcoming college adventures,the four adults helped carry Yuataka' s belongings to Yui's car. Finally, the young girl was ready to go.

"I'll see you soon, Yu-chan," Konata smiled reassuringly to her cousin, now strapped in the back seat,who simply waved back, also smiling. As Yui headed round to the driver's seat, Kuroi stepped close to Konata, so only the younger girl could hear what she had to say.

"What did I tell you, Izumi? You always said it wouldn't, but everything worked out in the end. You did great, and now you have the Hiiragis, Takara, Martin and all the others," Kuroi said happily, only Konata knowing the exact meaning of her words. Taking the older woman by surprise, Konata practically jumped on her in an affectionate hug.

"Thanks for everything Nanako-san," she simply said, feeling no longer being her student permitted the use of her first name.

"No problem, Konata," Kuroi returned the gesture, before getting into the passenger's side of the car, "See ya online!," she added before gripping the side of the car as Yui drove off erratically as usual, leaving Konata and Tsukasa alone on the pavement outside. Konata sighed before she suddenly remembered.

"Tsukasa, I forgot about your tea!" she rushed back into the house and Tsukasa followed her, laughing.

* * *

"Hey,Tsukasa, has anyone every told you you've got a nice butt?" Konata began laughing hysterically as she lay sprawled out on the floor of her bedroom.

"Um, I don't think...weeeeeee!" Tsukasa exclaimed as she fell on the bed after another unsuccessful attempt to walk across the room. "I still don't like that beer stuff," she explained, finally admitting defeat and lying down on the bed.

"Then why did you drink five cans of it?" Konata inquired, still laughing.

"Hey! So did you!" Tsukasa pouted. Indeed, all ten cans of Asahi now lay empty in various places on Konata's floor. With Konata having never had much alcohol, and Tsukasa never having had any until that night, both girls were now extremely tipsy.

"I'm hungry!" Konata moaned from the floor. Despite the rumbling in her stomach, she couldn't find the strength to go down to the kitchen.

"I'll make something in a *hic* minute," Tsukasa said, although in her current state this was doubtful. Konata sat up and looked over at her friend, who seemed to be falling into a drunken slumber,and smiled.

"You know, Tsukasa," she began, slurring slightly, "Tonight's been really fun, we should have hung out just us two like this long before now." Tsukasa shrugged, as much as she could lying down.

"Thanks, Kona-chan, but I don't think I'm really much fun." Konata sat up.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Well,to be honest," Tsukasa began to explain, "I've always wondered what my role in our group was. _You're_ the fun one, Konata, Kagami is the responsible leader, and Miyuki is the smart one. But me, I'm not important. What's my role?" Tsukasa looked inquisitive with a touch of sadness.

"Tsukasa, don't you realise?" Konata said, as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world, "You have the most important role in the group. You're the one who makes everyone happy."

"Thanks, Konata, but I don't think that's true," Tsukasa replied, shaking her head.

"Yes it is!" Konata pleaded, speaking with complete honesty, "Think about it. How many times have me and Kagami been having an argument, and you've been the one to calm things down before things got out of hand, or told us a joke or happy story when we've been feeling down. I mean, if it hadn't been for meeting you, I might have..." Konata stopped for a moment, before carrying on.

"I never told you about my first year of high school did I?" Tsukasa shook her head, now listening intently to the blue-haired girl.

"The truth is," Konata continued, "Before you, Kagami and Miyuki, I didn't really have any friends. There was one friend in Junior High, but we were never really that close to be honest." Tsukasa nodded, she vaguely remembered Konata mentioning this friend before.

"All I wanted was someone to be a real friend to me," Konata continued, starting to openly cry now, "But it never happened, all through Junior High and then into High School. It wasn't like I was bullied or anything, just ignored. All my otaku obsessions...I think it put people off. By the time I finished my first semester of first year, I was crying myself to sleep at night." By this point, Tsukasa had started to slowly move off the bed, and towards her friend. She had no idea Konata had been so unhappy.

"Things got so bad eventually that..." Konata trailed off, in her drunken state having only just realised how long she'd been rambling, and started wiping her tears with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Eventually what Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked curiously, now sitting directly in front of her friend. Konata looked at her hesitantly before speaking.

"Tsukasa, I've never told anyone this, not even my dad or Kagami, but, about a month before we first met...I tried to kill myself." Tsukasa gasped, before covering her mouth. Never could she have imagined her bubbly, eccentirc friend could have ever gotten so low that she would do something like that. Tsukasa didn't ask how she had attempted suicide. She didn't want to know. All she cared was that Konata had failed, and that she was still here. She quickly took both Konata's hands in her own,and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Konata," Tsukasa began in a serious voice, "Please, you have to promise me, you'll never even think of doing something like that again." Konata surprised her by smiling for the first time since she had began her sad story.

"Don't you see Tsukasa, I never will again, because it was only a little while later I met you, and then Kagami, and Miyuki and everyone else. I finally had friends, and best of all, friends who liked me for who I was, weirdness and all! And it's all because of you, Tsukasa, so don't you ever think you're not important. " Tsukasa kept her serious expression. She understood what Konata was saying, but she still had to hear it from her.

"Konata, I need you to promise me."

"Tsukasa, I promise as long as I have you guys as friends, I won't ever try anything like that again." Satisfied with her friend's answer, she let go of her friend's hand.

"I love you, Kona-chan," Tsukasa said, still looking straight into her friend's eyes, "Thank you so much for saying all those kind things about me. I promise I'll always be your friend." This time, it was Konata who pulled Tsukasa into a hug.

"Kuroi-sensai warned me drinking could make people like this," Konata explained laughing, as she finally broke the hug with Tsukasa, "how about we watch some anime after all that?" Tsukasa nodded silently, but smiling. She got up and sat on Konata's bed, as her blue-haired friend looked through her massive collection for something light-hearted for them to watch.

Twenty minutes later, the two girls were sitting together on the bed. Konata had her arm around her now nearly-asleep friend, as she herself barely paid attention to the comedy she had put on. She kept glancing over at Tsukasa, trying to process her feelings after a very emotional day. She was going to have to sleep on this.

 **A/N: So let me know what you thought of that. I'm not sure if the part with Konata's confession should have longer, and whether Konata and Tsukasa were in character enough, even with them both being drunk. Feel free to leave reviews, and I should hopefully have a third chapter up by next week. Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Morning After

"Kona-chan..." Konata stirred a little at the voice calling her name, bringing her slightly to consciousness.

"Nmm, five more minutes," she moaned, turning to get back to sleep, as she started to feel sunlight hitting her face.

"Kona-chan...please," the voice said softly again. Hang on, that voice wasn't her dad or Yutaka. Was that...Tsukasa? Konata finally opened her eyes and bolted up. Indeed, Tsukasa was sitting next to her in bed. Before Konata had a chance to remember why, she noticed Tsukasa covering her mouth with a slightly panicked look in her eyes. It dawned on her why Tsukasa had been trying to wake her up so desperately.

Quick as a flash, Konata leaped out of bed, grabbed a waste-paper basket, and placed it in front of Tsukasa just in time for her to empty to contents of her stomach into it.

"I'm really sorry Konata," Tsukasa apologised, bringing her head out from the basket and wiping her mouth.

"Don't worry about it," Konata replied, shrugging, as the events of last night came back to her. She clutched her head, realising that while she didn't feel like she was going to through up, she hadn't escaped a hangover.

"Uh...my head feels like Kagami and Kuroi have both been thumping it for hours," Konata complained, laughing a little at her own joke. She looked over to Tsukasa, who, unlike her, seemed to be a lot better.

"You okay?" she asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"I think...doing that helped," Tsukasa explained, standing up, "But I still feel a little woozy."

"Maybe we should have something to drink," Konata suggested, "Water I mean," she quickly added as her friend nodded in agreement, and followed her out of the room and down to the kitchen. As they walked down the stairs together, Tsukasa couldn't help but look over at her friend. Before last night, she had always seen the care-free, happy otaku. She still saw that, but there was something else now. She could see a sadness under the surface, something she'd kept hidden from her friends for all these years. It led Tsukasa to realise something. She had to look after Konata, and make sure she would never feel as lonely as she did before they met. Being the youngest in her family, it was a feeling of protectiveness Tsukasa had never felt towards anyone before.

"Morning girls," Konata's dad, who'd arrived home after they'd both asleep, said smiling as he sat in the kitchen in a dressing gown with a cup of coffee. His smile faded when he saw how ill his daughter looked.

"Konata, are you okay?" he asked with concern as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, "I'm just a little,um...hungover." She stated the last part nervously. Her father didn't usual get mad at her, but she wasn't sure how he'd react to finding out she'd gotten drunk.

"Ah, that explains it," Soujiro said laughing a little as he walked over to a cabinet. Konata breathed a sigh of relief as she and Tsukasa sat down. A few moments later, her father placed a glass of water and a tablet in front of her.

"Take that," he instructed, "Trust me, it'll make you feel better." Konata did as advised.

"How did you manage to get alcohol anyway?" Soujiro asked as Konata swallowed the paracetamol.

"Kuroi-sensai gave it to us," Tsukasa explained, a little embarrased.

"Your teacher?" Soujiro said, surprised, "Man, there's no way we'd have ever been given booze by our teacher when I was at school. Hey, why don't you two go and recover in the living room. I'll make you some breakfast."

"Thanks dad," Konata said, yawning as she stood up and following Tsukasa to sit with her on the couch in the lounge. Soon, Tsukasa was engrossed in a cooking show that happened to be on the TV at the time, while Konata was beginning to feel the pill her dad had given her alleviate her headache. Feeling a little better, she decided it was the best time to discuss the previous night with her friend.

"Hey Tsukasa," Konata began, as her friend looked away from the TV. "How much do you remember about last night?" Despite all the beer she had consumed, Konata remembered everything she had discussed with the lilac-haired girl, and wanted to know if she did too.

"Well, I remember the story you told me about when you started high school," Tsukasa said, her bow drooping down as she remembered what her friend had said to her the previous night. "And, about, what you tried to do..." Seeing Tsukasa start to get upset again, Konata took her hand reassuringly.

"It's okay Tsukasa, you don't need to think about it," Konata explained, "I'm glad I told you, it actually felt good to get that off my chest. But, is it okay if we keep this between us for now?"

"Of course, Konata, I understand," Tsukasa said, nodding.

Like Tsukasa, Konata was also beginning to see her friend in a different light. She glanced at Tsukasa as all her attention remained on the television once again. Telling her everything about her old life... she'd never done that before. If she was going to confess that to anyone, surely it would have been Kagami? Was there something she felt for Tsukasa that she didn't feel for her other friends? The way Tsukasa had been so understanding and caring about what she'd told her, it meant something to her, but she was still having a little trouble realising exactly what. As she glanced at her again, Konata had to admit something she hadn't realised before. Tsukasa was beautiful. Why had she never realised that before? Always referring to her as "plain". Konata was beginning to realise how stupid she had been saying those things.

"Um...Kona-chan, are you okay?" Konata was snapped out of her thoughts, as she realised, embarrassed, that she had been staring at her friend for several minutes.

"Yeah, I'm fine,just daydreaming, sorry," Konata said hurriedly, trying to hide her blush.

"I think I should be going anyway," Tsukasa commented, yawning, "I think we both need some rest today." Konata nodded in agreement, although she had to admit she would be sad to see Tsukasa leave.

"I'll get your stuff," Konata said quickly, wanting to escape for a few moments, still worried Tsukasa would see how red her face was.

"Actually, I've got everything I need," Tsukasa explained, gesturing to her bag in the corner of the room, "Since we...fell asleep in our clothes." She felt a little embarrassed saying the last part.

 _Damn_ , Konata thought, _I forgot I'm still wearing the same clothes as yesterday._

Tsukasa gathered up her bag, and her and Konata exchanged a friendly goodbye. As she waved her friend off at the door, the thoughts she had been having earlier.

 _Am I really developing a crush...on Tsukasa?_ The idea sounded crazy at first, but she more she said it to herself, the more it sounded...right. _Then again, I was drunk, maybe that's what's making me feel like this._

"Konata, is something the matter?" Konata snapped back to reality as she saw her dad looking concerned at her. She'd once again been staring into space for several minutes without realising.

"Yeah, dad, sorry," she explained, "I'm going to go for a shower." Konata quickly went up the stairs leaving her dad looking confused behind her.

* * *

After a shower and watching some new anime, Konata went on to her favourite RPG until early evening, but still couldn't take her mind off Tsukasa. After getting distracted and killed again in her game, much to the annoyance of her other party members, she gave a quick goodbye before shutting the game down and pacing around the room.

"This is weird," Konata said to herself as she stood with her back to the door in her bedroom, "I never used to space out like this. I really need to talk to someone. My dad will just act all weird though, and there's no way I can tell Kagami about this." Konata looked dejected for a moment, before a thought entered her head.

"I know!" she exclaimed happily, before returning to her computer. She could barely contain her impatience as she waited for Skype to load up.

"Come on! Come on!" Konata said, fidgeting in her chair as her contacts list finally showed up on the screen. Quickly scrolling to one she wanted, she watched as the call hung for what seemed like hours. Sighing, Konata was about to give up before a pink-haired girl, wearing a dressing-gown and in the middle of a yawn appeared on the screen.

" _Hello, Izumi-san_ ," Miyuki gave a polite greeting, her yawn turning to a smile.

"Hey,Yuki-chan," Konata repiled, "I didn't wake you up did I?"

" _I'm afraid so_ ," Miyuki said, " _It's 2am here._ "

"Crap, I forgot about the time difference!" Konata exclaimed, banging her head on the desk, "I'm really sorry Miyuki."

" _It's no problem, Konata_ ," Miyuki replied sincerely, " _Is there something I can help you with?_ "

"Actually, there is if it's okay." Konata was just glad she hadn't called Kagami at this time of night, who she was sure would have given a far less polite response to being woken up. "I need some advice on something.

" _Well, I'll try to help if I can._ "

"Okay, well," Konata nervously began, "I think I might like someone, you know, _like_ like them..but I'm not sure."

" _I see_ ," Miyuki said, " _Well, I've never really liked anyone in that way myself, so I can't give you first-hand experience, but why are you not sure about your feelings?_ "

"Well, I kind of got drunk last night, after Miss Kuroi came round with some beer," Konata started, "And I had a really good night with this person, and woke up feeling differently about them, but..." Konata trailed off, not entirely sure how to word everything.

" _You're worried that your feelings have been influenced by alcohol?_ " Miyuki finished for her.

"Yeah, that's it exactly," Konata replied, glad Miyuki was smart enough to realise this.

" _Let me see_ ," Miyuki began, with her finger on her chin," _I think the best thing to do would be to spend another day with this person, just the two of you,when you're sober, and see if you still feel the same way. That way, you'll know if the feelings are genuine, or if it was, um, I think the appropriate expression is 'the beer talking'._ "

"That's a great idea, Yuki-chan!" Konata smiled. If there was one person she could rely on for advice, it was Miyuki.

" _I'm glad I could help_ ," Miyuki said, also smiling, " _If I may ask, Izumi-san, who is it you think you may have feelings for?_ " Konata looked nervously around the room, as if there could be someone in the corner listening to their conversation.

"Promise you won't tell anyone, especially Kagami, " Konata pleaded.

" _Of course_ ," Miyuki nodded.

"It's...Tsukasa," Konata closed to her eyes on saying this, before finally opening them again a few seconds later to see Miyuki smiling broadly on the screen.

" _Well, personally I think you two would make a wonderful couple_ ," Miyuki explained, " _and I would be delighted to see two of my friends so happy._ "

"Thanks, Miyuki,that means a lot," Konata said, happy to have been given such a vote of confidence from her friend, "Anyway, I'll let you get back to sleep."

" _Thank you, Konata. Goodnight, and good luck_ ," Miyuki smiled one last time before her face disappeared from the screen. Konata excitedly got her phone and began to text Tsukasa asking if she wanted to hang out the following weekend. Her mission was on.

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. Again, a little worried Konata and Tsukasa weren't entirely in character, and that the chapter may seem a little rushed, but let me know what you think. Next chapter will see things move along a bit, and will also see other characters make an appearance properly. Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Karaoke Night

**A/N: Hi everyone, thanks a lot for the positive reviewsand favourites I've been getting so far, particularly Symantra, I've been enjoying your stories "Between Two Friends" and "Lost, Found and Returned", so that means a lot. Also, ReddlerRed7, thanks for pointing out about the girls seeming a little too mature, I'm trying to advance their characters, but hope I don't make them too OOC.**

 **Originally I'd intended this to just be just about Konata and Tsukasa, but will be including another pairing, the seeds of which will be sown in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Konata checked the clock on her phone for the eighth time in the last ten minutes. She'd shown up uncharacteristically early to meet up with Tsukasa at the local mall. Konata couldn't help but notice how nervous she was at the seemingly ordinary event.

"This is crazy," Konata said to herself as she paced up and down, "Tsukasa is one of my best friends, we've known each other for years and hung out loads of times. So why I'm I so nervous I'm tempted to text her and cancel this whole thing?" It was rare for Konata to obsess over something that wasn't anime or game related, but she'd been unable to get her uncertain feelings for Tsukasa out of her head since she left her house a week ago. It didn't help that Tsukasa had been texting her like clockwork every night after she got home from college asking her how her day had been and how she was feeling, something she'd never done before.

Konata closed her eyes for a brief moment as she changed the direction of her pacing, but was abruptly brought of her own little world as she felt something, or someone, crash into her. Opening her eyes quickly and managing to steady herself, Konata looked down to see Misao Kusakabe sitting on the ground rubbing her head.

"Oh, Kusakabe, sorry, I didn't..." Konata began.

"Piss off, Chibi!" Misao snarled as she stood back up, "I've nothing to say to you." With that she started to walk away.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Konata said defensively, "It was an accident."

"What's up with me?" Misao turned back around to face her, "I'll tell you. Hiiragi!" Konata rolled her eyes.

"You're not still hung up that Kagami hangs out with us sometimes instead of you? Get over it, seriously." Konata generally didn't get annoyed with anyone, but Misao was one of the few people who could genuinely anger her.

"Sometimes?" Misao retorted, "Try all the time! We used always hang out together, go to each other's houses, go on trips, then suddenly you came along, and she was having lunch with you every day, going to your house all the time. Soon, I didn't see her at all. She was my friend for years before she met you, and you stole her!"

"Some friend you are," Konata scoffed, "You didn't even come to say goodbye to her at the airport when she left."

"That's because I didn't even know she was leaving," Misao explained, "We haven't even spoken since graduation. The only reason I found out Hiiragi had left was because of a Facebook post she made, and by then she was already gone." Konata's expression changed as she heard this. They hadn't spoken since graduation?

"Even Ayano isn't spending much time with me these days, she's always off with my brother." Misao's expression had changed too. Konata could see the anger had been replaced by sadness. In particular, she could see a familiar loneliness in the other girl's eyes. It was the same loneliness she used to feel, the one she had told Tsukasa about the previous week. Had she really monopolised Kagami's time so much she'd forgotten about her former classmate?

"Misao," Konata said in a much softer voice than before, "I'm really sorry. I didn't realise I was keeping Kagami from spending _any_ time with you, I never wanted that."

"It's okay, Chibi," Misao replied, also having lost her argumentative tone, "I think I'm more mad at Hiiragi than you anyway...I should be going." Misao turned around to walk away again, but even with her back to her, Konata could tell she still had a lonely expression on her face.

"Misao, wait..." Konata was in two minds now. On the one hand, the whole point of this day had been to spend time along with Tsukasa to try and work out her feelings, but seeing Misao like this, even if they usually didn't get on, made her feel empathy towards her and she couldn't help but want to help.

"Me and Tsukasa are meeting up to hang out and maybe do some shopping," Konata explained once Misao had turned round again, "Do you wanna come with us?" Misao's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, if it's okay with you too," she replied happily. It was obvious the poor girl hadn't done this with anyone in a while, and even if it meant less time along with her potential love interest, Konata knew she had to do this.

"Nah, it's fine," Konata said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "The more the better."

"Kona-chan!" The two girls looked over to an escalator to see the excited Tsukasa getting off the top and heading towards them.

"Oh, hello, Misa-chan," Tsukasa said in surprise as she spotted the brunette.

"Misao's hanging out with us if that's cool?" Konata asked as she walked off towards the shops. She doubted Tsukasa would have a problem with the third girl joining them.

"Of course it is," Tsukasa smiled, "I haven't seen you in ages, Misa-chan, although I suppose you and Onee-chan have been talking all the time since graduation."

"Anyway," Konata quickly said, with a quick glance towards Misao,who fortunately didn't seem to have been bothered by what Tsukasa said, "Which stores do you guys wanna visit?"

* * *

The rest of the afternoon saw Konata visit her usual favourite anime stores to pick up a few dozen new manga volumes and Tsukasa go to any shops that had stuffed animals. Misao, meanwhile, only seemed interested in visiting the food court, which the girls made their last stop.

"So, you doing missing Hiiragi, Imouto?" Misao asked Tsukasa as they started on their meals. She seemed more completable talking about Kagami since spending time with the other girls that afternoon.

"Yeah, especially if it's the middle of the night and I had a bad dream," Tsukasa explained with a little sadness, "And I think she would probably have stopped me buying so many stuffed toys back there." She giggled as she looked at the bag containing the new giraffe, elephant and monkey. "But I'm okay, I've got you, and Kona-chan and my family." Misao smiled at hearing this, maybe even without Kagami around all the time, she could be alight.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Konata suddenly shouted, before running off towards a shop on the other side of the food court.

"What was all that about?" Misao asked, clearly not used to Konata's antics.

"Oh, that's just Kona-chan," Tsukasa said laughing, feeling that was a sufficient explanation. Konata returned a few minutes later carrying two purple ribbons in her hands. She moved to stand behind Tsukasa.

"Since we're all missing Kagami," Konata began to explain,"How about we let Tsukasa be her for a little while."

"Um, Konata, what do you..." Tsukasa was interrupted by the feeling of Konata grabbing her hair and attempting to use the ribbons to put it in twin-tails as best she could. Tsukasa's didn't work as well for doing this as much as her sister's much longer hair, but after some fidgeting, Konata managed to make it resemble the time the twins had swapped hairstyles at her house the previous year.

"Ta-da!" Konata exclaimed, moving to sit back in her seat across from Tsukasa. Her friend still looked confused.

"Okay, now say something Kagami would," Konata instructed. Tsukasa was beginning to understand. She cleared her throat.

"Konata!" Tsukasa said in a deeper voice than normal, "Stop being such a weird otaku and do your homework." Konata giggled while Misao nearly fell out of her seat from laughing so much.

"And as for you Misao," Tsukasa continued turning to the brunette, "You need to stop goofing around so much and start thinking about your future. Now where's my Pocky?" This time Misao did actually fall out of her chair.

"That was great, Imo...I mean, Hiiragi." Misao said, pulling herself back up.

"I don't think I can keep that up for very long," Tsukasa explained in her normal voice, as she removed the ribbons, "That was fun though."

"So, anytime we miss Kagami, we just have Tsukasa take over!" Konata exclaimed proudly, with her hands on her hips for emphasis.

"Great idea Chibi!" Misao agreed. The three girls continued to catch up before Tsukasa excused herself to go to the bathroom, leaving the other two alone. Konata was just thinking of a conversation topic to start with Misao, when the other girl spoke first.

"So, how long you had a thing for Imouto?" she asked casually, while stuffing another chicken nugget into her mouth.

"What?" Konata, for one of the few times in her life, was speechless, "How did you...how..."

"I got an eye for these things, it's all in the way you've been looking at her today. Heck, it was me who got Ayano and my brother together," Misao frowned a little as she said this, "although I kind of wish I hadn't now." Konata shook her head to get out of her stupor.

"Listen, please don't say anything to Tsukasa. The thing is, I'm not even sure I do like her, you know, like that. That was the whole point of today, to spend time with her and try and work out my feelings."

"Aw, Chibi!" Misao said, smacking her head, "Why didn't you say anything before? I would've left you two alone today if I'd known."

"No, Misao, it's fine," Konata said laughing, "I actually had fun with you today."

"Me too! Hiiragi would never believe it if we told her." Misao finished the last of her fries and stood up.

"Well, I'm gonna get the bus home, give you two a chance to do...whatever," she said, winking at Konata.

"Thanks, Misa-chan," Konata said, surprising herself by getting up and quickly hugging her new friend. "Next time we're hanging out, I'll make sure to let you know."

"Sounds good," Misao replied before heading off to the escalator and waving as she descended. As Konata sat back down she sighed. Was she being that obvious that Misao of all people realised? If she could, then even an air-head like Tsukasa might catch on. Konata gulped as she realised this. She needed to work out her feelings fast.

"Where did Misa-chan go?" Konata was so lost in thought yet again she failed to notice Tsukasa sitting back down across from her. This was exactly the kind of thing that was going to get her found out.

"Oh, um, she had to go home for dinner," Konata replied quickly.

"Dinner?" Tsukasa said confused, "But she just ate an entire meal."

"Well, you know what Misao's appetite is like," Konata said with a forced laugh.

 _Time to sort this out once and for all,_ she thought.

"Hey Tsukasa, I think I know what we should do tonight!"

* * *

"A karaoke bar?" Tsukasa stared up at the large neon sign nervously.

"Yeah, a few of the girls at my college said this is a great place for students to go," Konata explained. She was about to head inside, when she noticed Tsukasa hesitating.

"What's up?"

"Well, um, I'm just nervous is all," Tsukasa replied, looking at the ground.

"Tsukasa, you've sang karaoke before," Konata pointed out.

"But only in front of you, Onee-chan and Miyuki," Tsukasa replied. Konata took her hand.

"How about this," Konata looked into Tsukasa eyes, "We sing a duet together, and if you feel comfortable enough, you can try it yourself." Tsukasa nodded with a slight smile, and let Konata lead her into the bar.

Thirty minutes later the two girls were sitting next to each other, waiting for their song to come up. Konata was sending a quick message to Kagami. The international text was going to kill her phone credit, but she owed someone.

" _Next up, Konata and Tsukasa!_ " came over the loudspeaker. Konata took her friend's hand again, gave her a reassuring smile, and led her over to the stage.

As she and Tsukasa sang together, Konata finally began to feel some of the nerves from earlier melting away. Looking over at her friend as she sang her part, it did feel like they were back with Kagami and Miyuki in their own private karaoke booth, back when they were just friends. It made Konata wonder, had she just been worrying over nothing?

Tsukasa meanwhile, found to her surprise that she was enjoying being on stage in front of everyone.

 _Kona-chan was right,_ she thought, _She really is the person I always have the most fun with. Maybe I should do a solo._ All too soon the song ended. The two girls looked to see the other people in the bar, many of whom hadn't even been paying attention to the karaoke, giving them a round of applause. The rest of the night saw the two girls have the most fun they had in ages. Tsukasa did indeed sing a solo song, as did Konata, and both girls had to turn down many offers of drinks.

Finally, Konata and Tsukasa were heading home in the dark, the latter clutching a large stuffed bear.

"I still can't believe I won best singer!" Tsukasa said beaming and looking at her prize.

"I can, Tsukasa," Konata said, putting her arm round her, "You have a really good voice!" Konata breathed in the warm night air happily. Miyuki had been right with her advice. Her night with Tsukasa had made her realise it was just friendship she wanted with her. Everything was returning to...

Konata felt a blow to her back. Before she had a chance to turn round and find out what was going on, her arm was yanked painfully behind her, and she was slammed into the wall in front of her.

"Okay little girl," she heard a deep male voice say, "You're going to give me all your money, and you don't get hurt." Konata started to panic. She was being robbed. Due to her face being held against the wall, she couldn't see where Tsukasa was. Was some other thug threatening her too? She tried not too think about it. The best thing for both of them to do to get out this unhurt was to give the man, or men what they wanted and hopefully they would leave.

"Leave my friend alone!" Being held up against the wall by a mystery assailant was nothing compared to the surprise Konata got from the determined sound of Tsukasa. Apparently the man was startled too, as he loosened his hold on the small girl enough for her to turn round. Konata couldn't believe it. There stood Tsukasa a few feet away with a rage in her eyes she'd never even seen from Kagami. Tsukasa clenched her fists, closed on her eyes, and kicked. She wasn't even aiming for anything, just swinging wildly, but by sheer luck, her foot connected with the man's crotch. He released his grip on Konata entirely and dropped to the ground, writhing in agony. Konata just stared at the insane situation, unable to move.

"Konata, quick! We have to get out of here!" Tsukasa didn't wait, grabbing her by the hand, and nearly dragged her along the pavement behind her. She didn't stop running until they had reached the safety of the train station. While Tsukasa got her breath back, Konata finally started to process what had just happened.

"Tsukasa, that was..." she began, "the most awesome thing I've ever seen!" Konata began to jump up and down cheering, before running over and glomping her friend. Tsukasa just stood there, still out of breath.

 _To hell with what I said before...I'm falling for Tsukasa Hiiragi._

* * *

Misao was boredly watching a quiz show on TV, debating going out for a run, when she heard the tone from her PC of someone calling her on Skype.

"Huh?" she said to herself as she walked over to her keyboard, "no-one ever calls me on that thing." The name Kagami Hiiragi flashed up on the screen, surprising her even more, but she didn't hesitate to answer.

"Hey Misao," Kagami said warmly as soon as the call was answered.

"Hi Hiiragi," Misao answered, unable to hide the look of curiosity on her face, "what are you doing calling me?" Kagami sighed, her smile fading.

"Konata texted me," she explained, "Please don't be mad at her, but she told me about what you talked about today." When Misao didn't object, Kagami felt it was okay to continue.

"Misao, I'm so sorry. I've been a crap friend to you. I neglected you through high school, and recently I've been ignoring you completely."

"It's okay," Misao lied, looking away from the camera. Kagami shook her head.

"No it's not, and I want to make it up to you. Are you free for a week or two anytime soon?"

"Well, I'm not at college since I'm doing my training for the Olympic tryouts," Misao explained, "So I'm free anytime really. Why?" Hearing this made Kagami feel even more guilty. She didn't even know Misao was hoping to be an Olympian.

"Well, would you like to come over to visit me?" Kagami asked.

"I'd love to Hiiragi," Misao said laughing, "But there's no way I could afford that."

"You don't have to," Kagami explained, "I put aside some money for someone to visit."

"Wouldn't you rather use that on the Chibi, or your sister?"

"Nope." True, Kagami had originally been planning to invite Tsukasa or Konata, but right now, Misao's need was greater.

"Then America better watch out, 'cos Misao's coming!" the brunette stood up and fist pumped as she said this, causing Kagami to laugh. She'd missed her friend's antics. Once Misao had calmed down, she and Kagami talked for a while and caught up with everything that had been going on. Misao knew she would have to thank Konata for everything. It had been a really strange day for all of them.

 **A/N:** **I'm aware Konata was probably the most out of character in that chapter, but now she's got her feelings figured out she should be more of her usual self in the following chapters. I have an idea for another LS fic, this time a science-fiction once, so I may write the first chapter of that before the next one of this story, and alternate between them. Hope you enjoyed reading!**


	5. Changing Feelings

**A/N: Hi, so sorry it's taken months for me to finally update this story. I've made a New Year's resolution to write more, so hopefully updates should be more frequent. I may also be writing a K-On fic alongside this one.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews even with the inactivity, in particular to Reddler Red 7, looking back, I can see what you mean about Konata's athleticism and general attitude meaning she could have taken out the thugs, but I'm hoping that will be explained a little in this chapter.**

 **Also, I'm not too sure about Kagami's "revelation" in this chapter,** **I thought it would be amusing, but I'd like to know if it's too far-fetched. Let me know in the comments. Anyway, hope this has been worth the wait.**

"You should have seen it! This guy was about seven feet tall, and had me pinned against the wall about to do who-knows-what, and Tsukasa was suddenly all ' _Get your stinkin' hands off my friend or I'll kick your ass!_ '. Well he just laughed, so Tsukasa got really mad and drop-kicked him into the ground, but that wasn't enough to take him out, and then he came charging back her, so she had to dodge his fist and do this three-sixty spin in the air before finally karate-chopping him on the head and knocking him unconscious!" Konata finally finished her hundred-mile-an-hour embellished story to an enthralled audience of her friends in the small café. Yutaka was listening open-mouthed, believing every word, Minami had her usual stoic expression, Misao was half-paying attention while reading a book entitled _World's Deadliest Plane Crashes_ , and Hiyori was hurriedly sketching a drawing based on the tale.

"Is that really true Hiiragi-senpai?" Yutaka asked sweetly, turning to Tsukasa, who had sat looking at the floor blushing during the whole thing.

"Well...sort of..." she began hesitantly, looking up at Yutaka, "Kona-chan's exaggerating a little though..." Before she could comtinue, Konata had slid over to her friend and put an arm round her.

"She's just being modest, Yu-chan. Tsukasa's my hero!" Konata fist-pumped for emphasis, while Tsukasa just blushed more and looked around, desperate for anything to change the subject.

"Um, Misa-chan," she said, finally noticing a chance for a distraction, "Are you sure you should be reading that? Aren't you going on a plane in a few days to visit Onee-chan?"

"I've been on one before," Misao explained, not taking her eyes off the book, "This kind of thing doesn't bother me. Oh cool! Apparently there was a plane that crashed into some mountains years ago, and the passengers had to eat each other!"

"Misao," Konata laughed, "No offence, but sometimes, you make _me_ look normal." The girl in question just nodded slightly as she carried on reading. The group then proceeded to chat about their college courses, Tsukasa glad her exploits were no longer the main topic, until the first of them had to leave.

"Minami-chan and I have to leave to go to a movie, sorry," Yutaka explained, bowing as she and her best friend put on their coats.

"No, problem Yu-chan," Konata said to her cousin, winking and giving her a thumbs-up, "You and your _friend_ have fun." Yutaka blushed, hoping the taller girl hadn't realised Konata's meaning, and quickly ushered Minami out of the café before the blunette could say anything else.

"Okay, please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks there's something going on with those two?" Konata asked the remaining girls.

"Oh, don't worry, you're not," Hiyori stated, already reaching for a tissue to stop a potential nose-bleed, "And if not, there really should be."

"Yutaka and Minami?" Tsukasa looked thoughtful, "I don't think I've ever noticed anything between them."

"Oh Tsukasa," Konata laughed, patting her friend on the head, happy to have an excuse for some more physical contact with her. Ever since the incident with the two thugs, Konata had been feeling what she could only describe as complete euphoria. Like all her favourite animes had announced a new season on the same day. Her thoughts for the past week had been of nothing but Tsukasa, always counting the hours till the next time she could see her, or imagining what it would be like if they could actually be together. Of course, Konata knew she still hadn't worked out _how_ she was going to confess to her friend. She didn't know if Tsukasa even liked girls in that way, let alone Konata herself, and then there were the implications even if she did. She was sure none of her friends would have a problem with it (after all, they'd all just shown their complete support for Yutaka and Minami), and her dad certainly wouldn't (in fact, the problem with him was he may be a little _too_ enthusiastic).

Tsukasa's family were another matter, however. Konata wasn't sure how Kagami would react. Teasing her and joking around were one thing, but telling her best friend she had feelings for her sister was another. Kagami could very well get genuinely and irrevocably angry with her. And then there were the rest of the Hiiragis. Her father was a priest for crying out loud! Konata's worst nightmare was Tsukasa being disowned or thrown out because of her feelings. Konata was snapped out of her trance as she saw Misao getting ready to leave, and remembered she needed to have an important conversation with her.

"Hey Misao, can I talk to you a moment?" Konata motioned her eyes in the direction of Tsukasa, who was busy talking to Hiyori.

"Sure Chibi," Misao said, taking the hint and moving to a secluded area of the café out of ear-shot of the other two girls.

"I just wanted to ask," Konata began, "Would you mind not mentioning to Kagami how I feel about Tsukasa when you see her? I'd really rather tell her myself." Misao smiled. In all the encounters she'd had with Konata, she'd always come across as so confident, cocky even. She found it strangely endearing to hear the nerves in her voice as she spoke

"Don't worry, I hear ya. Hiiragi can be scary sometimes. While we're on the subject, you said anything to Imouto yet?" Konata glanced behind her at her love interest for a moment before answering.

"Not yet, I'm not really sure how..."

"Don't you do this kind of thing all the time in those dating sims you play?" Misao inquired. Konata nodded.

"That's the problem. I know from those games how one wrong word can totally mess up a relationship. And this time, I've not got any save states." Misao put her hand on the blunette's shoulder.

"Imouto's not the kind of person to just stop being friends with someone because they confess to her," she reassured Konata, "Just go for it. Trust me...you'll regret it if you don't." Misao sighed at this last part.

"You're right!" Konata exclaimed, perking up, "All I need to do is figure out how to trigger the right flags and I'll get my event scene with the girl I love!"

"I've no idea what any of that means," Misao said laughing, "But it sounded positive, so yeah, you go for it Chibi!"

"What are you talking about?" Konata jumped as she realised Tsukasa had come up behind her, along with Hiyori.

"Oh, nothing, just a new dating sim I've been playing," Konata lied. Tsukasa said nothing more, and Konata breathed a mental sigh of relief. The four remaining girls, now ready, stepped out into the autumn air.

"Well, I guess I'll see you when I get back from America," Misao said as she reached the spot where she would separate from the others.

"Oh, Kusakabe-san!" Hiyori yelled for the brunette to wait as she pulled out a rolled up piece of canvas paper from her bag. "Can you give this to Patty-chan for me when you see her? And...um, please don't look at it yourself." Konata laughed as she watched Hiyori blush, only able to imagine what she might have drawn for her American friend.

"Bye Misa-chan, Say hi to Kagami for me!" she called after the brunette as she walked off, "And tell Miyuki I miss those puppies of hers!"

"Oh, when did Yuki-chan get dogs?" Tsukasa asked excitedly, comically missing the point as usual.

 _You know, that is exactly why I love you Tsukasa,_ Konata thought to herself. Soon, Hiyori said her own goodbye as she rushed off to catch a train. Konata couldn't complain, nowadays she was delighted with any time she got to spend alone with the lilac-haired girl.

"Kona-chan," Tsukasa began as they walked together towards their respective homes, "Thanks for what you said earlier, about what happened the other day. But really, it wasn't anything that special. I mean, you did the same for me with that foreigner when we first met."

"Oh come on Tsukasa," Konata laughed, "We both know he was just asking for directions and I got a little over-excited. The truth is, for all my gaming and martial arts and stuff, when I was in real-life danger...I just froze, and you saved me. I meant what I said earlier, you're me hero." In contrast to her earlier theatrics, Konata said this with a soft sincerity, and Konata did something even she wasn't expecting, she reached over to Tsukasa and quickly kissed her on the cheek. Immediately afterwards she said nothing and kept on walking.

 _What the hell did I do that for?_ Konata panicked, _Now she's sure to know something's going on._ She looked across at her friend and saw her happily walking along as if nothing had happened. She wasn't sure if that worried her more. The two walking on in silence until they reached the train station.

"Well, I'll see you soon Tsukasa," Konata said as her friend's train pulled up, "I promised Kagami we would talk on Skype for a little while today." They hugged briefly before Tsukasa quickly boarded the train. As soon as it had pulled out of the station and Konata was out of site, Tsukasa felt the spot on her cheek where Konata had kissed her. Something about what had just happened confused her. For all the hugging Konata did to her friends, especially Kagami, she had never kissed any of them before, even as innocently as that.

 _Kagami._ Tsukasa's twin came into her head, as she thought about what Konata had said about Skyping with her. It caused to feel something she really hadn't been expecting. Jealousy.

Despite the fact that her older twin had always been smarter, more confident, and, as far as Tsukasa was concerned, far prettier, she had never felt envious towards her. She's seen how Kagami, Matsuri and Inori would often fight and bicker, with Matsuri getting annoyed at her two sisters' superior grades, but Tsukasa had never been like that. Her parents had often joked they wished all of their daughters were as docile as she was. But now, she couldn't help it, for the first time in her life, she felt truly envious of her sister. But what she felt jealous about confused her even more. It was Konata. All the times Kagami and Konata had hung out alone, without her or Miyuki, and even now when she was planning something as simple as a private Skype conversation together.

Tsukasa shook her head to try and get these strange thoughts out of head, but it wouldn't work.

 _What's going on with me?_

* * *

"Hi America, Misao is here!"

Kagami face-palmed as she walked over to her friend, hoping to grab her before she got taken away by airport security. To think she was concerned she might not be able to find Misao amongst everyone getting off the plane.

"Calm down!" she scalded.

"I can't help it," Misao retorted, "I've been sat on that plane for hours, I need to move." Kagami simply sighed as she led the hyperactive brunette towards the exit of the airport.

"So, how're you?" Kagami inquired as they walked. As much as she was trying to make small-talk, she was genuinely curious, considering how long it had been since they'd seen each other.

"Hungry," Misao simply answered as they stepped out into the cool autumn air.

"I have some food at mine and Miyuki's place, I'll make it once we get there."

"Uhh, I think I'd rather eat out," Misao said, the thought of Kagami's cooking making her feel a little sick.

"Fine," Kagami sighed, admitting defeat, "There's a pizza place just inside."

"Pizza!" Misao cheered as she followed Kagami back into the airport.

An hour later, the two girls were laughing as they finished up their food. Despite this being the first time they'd hung out in months, it felt just like old times.

"I've missed this you know," Kagami admitted as Misao was still eating.

"Me too," Misao agreed, "We should never have stopped hanging out...why did we?"

Kagami looked over at her friend, and saw a slight look of dejection in her face. It was something she wasn't used to seeing in the normally energetic girl. She sighed, putting down the slice of pizza she was currently half-way through eating. She'd thought about that question a lot since she'd invited Misao to stay with her. After a few conversations with Miyuki, one particular incident from years previously stuck out in her mind.

"Okay, I'm going to have to tell you something," she began, looking away from her friend. "Please don't take any offence to this, but..." Kagami hesitated, before looking quickly to see Misao looking inquisitively back at her, motioning her to carry on, "The first time I met you, I kind of thought...you were a guy." Kagami closed her eyes briefly as she finished, before opening them again to see her friend's reaction. She expected her to look disgusted, offended or just livid and storm off to get the first flight back to Japan. What she hadn't expected to see was Misao laughing so hysterically she nearly fell out of her seat, and was beginning to have other customers in the restaurant stare at her.

"Sorry Hiiragi," Misao finally said, wiping tears from her eyes, "That was just too funny!"

"I mean, when we first met it was the school's open day," Kagami said, still feeling the need to explain herself, "We were all in our normal clothes, and with your hair and I don't know...attitude, I just sort of...assumed. When I saw you later on the first day wearing the sailor suit I was so embarrassed. I guess, subconsciously, as Miyuki put it, I didn't spend much tie with you because of that, and then when we graduated, it stopped me from contacting you altogether." Kagami finally stopped her rambling. Misao had also calmed down, but hadn't stopped smiling.

"Don't worry about it," Misao said, dismissing it with a wave of her hand, "You're not the first." Misao paused for a moment, before a thought crossed her mind, and her smile turned into a full-blown grin.

"Hang on a minute, if you thought I was a guy, did you think I was a _cute_ guy?" Kagami looked she was about to die of embarrassment. She hadn't been expecting a question like _that._ Misao continued to stare and grin at her friend across the table, showing she wasn't going to let this one go.

"Well, I...er...I don't know, maybe," Kagami spluttered nervously, wanting to get out of here as fast as she could. She stood up and grabbed her coat before Misao could say anything.

"Are you finished? Let's pay and get the train back to mine, so we can, um, get to bed," Kagami said quickly before realising her poor choice of words, "NOT LIKE THAT!" Now the entire restaurant definitely _was_ staring at them.

"Hey, you were the one who suggested bed, I didn't say anything," Misao replied, leaning back with her arms behind her head, thoroughly enjoying teasing her friend. Kagami put on her coat, before grabbing Misao out of her seat. After practically throwing some money at the bemused waitress at the front counter, the two finally go out into the warm outdoor air.

"Wow, Hiiragi, you really do want to get me home quick," Misao continued to tease once her friend let her go and walked ahead of her towards the train station, indicating she wasn't going to let this go anytime soon. Kagami turned around, now having gone from embarrassed to just annoyed.

"If I order in whatever food you want while you're here, do you promise not to mention this again," she said, through clenched teeth.

"Oh, okay, Hiiragi," Misao said, while mock-sighing. As soon as Kagami's back was turned again however, her face went back to the grin she'd had for the past ten minutes.

 _This is going to be a long week,_ Kagami thought to herself.


End file.
